deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
N (1AishaTakahasi1)
N (sometimes called None) is a good friend of L, who also helped in the Kira case, and died five days after L's death. There have been rumors that her intelligence was superior to L's, though it was never proven Appearance N is average height with navy eyes and straight black hair, the strains curling at their ends. She also has the pale skin and the shadows under her eyes, like L, because of sleep depredation. Her outfit contains a deep blue jacket with light blue dotted lines, caprices, as well as a deep blue tank top under the jacket, fishnet leggings, and knee high black boots. The shoulders of her jacket are pumped up a bit with chains attached to them. In her Hāfuraifu no kami form, her eyes glow pure red, and so does her body. Personality N has a hard personality to really explain. L has said that she can be very cold and emotionless, like people explain him as, or she can be insane and brutal. Though she does suffer from insanity, she hides it most times. L has also explained that when she was younger, she was very kind and bright, but scared of the littlest things. History N did not know her mother nor father, though she knows that her mother was a Hāfuraifu no kami, which is a type of God that is close to a Shinigami, but has psychical powers: N's is red fire, and she can speed and use flight. N was adopted by a dysfunctional family, whom she ranaway from at age 8. 6 years later, she stumbled upon a Death Note, and kept it with her, summing the owner, Ryuk, and also around that time, she ran into a girl named Talkie, who was 8 at the time. N took Talkie with her. N never intended to use the Death Note, until one day she and Talkie were threaten by a mugger. Ryuk convinced N to use it, which she did, and she slowly started using it more and more on criminals or just random people, slowly driving her mad. 2 years after, at age 16, and Talkie at age 10, they ran into another girl, but this one was only a couple of months old, left by her parents. Once they saw her on the sidewalk, they instantly took her with them, and soon that day stumbled onto an orphanage, which was how N met L. Her and L became good friends, but, at 19, that friendship shattered when she went completely insane and L had to jail her. 2 years later, N was released and she became a detective, mostly to find where L was, but later just stuck with the job, making her successors her old friends Talkie and L.N; she did not make them her successors just because she knew them, but also because they had powers just like she did, even though only one of them was her same species. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females